


Goodbye 1920

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Happy Tim Day!, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Sadness, Suicide, Suicide Notes, and various other s1 characters, last wishes, like seriously they're all over the place, massive s1 spoilers ahoy, mentions of Andrea B and Matt H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: I never thought that I'd have to write one of these things.The suicide note that Timothy DeLaGhetto would've written if he had the chance.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 5 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye 1920

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is Timothy DeLaGhetto! Why do I always go so angsty with this guy? The world may never know.

Dear Everyone,

I never thought that I'd have to write one of these things.

I mean, why _would_ I? I'm not depressed. I don't have any mental heath problems. I've always been a pretty happy guy, all things considered. Suicide was never an option. Not for me or anyone else. Hell, I remember one time when I talked a buddy of mine down from the edge. ~~I wish I could've done it again for~~

So...yeah. You're probably wondering "well, what the hell changed? What made Tim decide to end it all?"

It's this house, man. It messes with people. Messes with your head. It's been messing with _my_ head all night. My best friend died in a goddamn ungodly machine two hours into this dinner-party-turned-murder-fest, and then I buried someone alive, and then I almost died, and then there was this girl I kinda liked but she got killed because of a mistake my other friend made, and then he lost hope, and then he died right in front of me, and...it's been a lot, okay? This party sucks. Hard.

I didn't want to lose hope. That's why I was trying so hard to keep everybody's spirits up. I though that if we all just kept searching for a bright side, maybe we could find a way to get through this.

Honestly, I still do think that my friends can get through this. But they gotta get through it without me.

The _real_ reason I'm bowing out now is cause I can't watch another friend die. When Eva pointed that gun at her head, she was looking _right at_ me, and...her eyes just looked _so_ sad. Too sad for my heart to handle. I don't like watching people cry, especially my friends, and after what happened with Matt, I think I've hit my tragedy limit for tonight. Or ever. Sorry if that makes me weak or something.

Eva, please don't think it's your fault. It's not. I made my choice. I just hope that you, Joey, Oli, and Lele can make the most of it. get out of this hellhouse in one piece, and find your way back to 2016. For everyone's sake.

Tell my parents that I love them. Tell Chia too. I wish I could tell them myself, but...you know. Can't do that when you're dead.

Oh, and give the evil hell for me, okay? It's what it deserves.

Bye, guys. Bye, 1920. Don't forget me.

Love,  
Timothy DeLaGhetto

P.S. Hey, Colin? If you see this, I just thought that you should know that you're a no-good piece of shit. You did all this crap for your stupid _gold?_ You don't deserve anything. I hope you slip on a banana peel, fall off a cliff, and die again.

P.P.S. I know he's dead already and this won't do him any good, but lighten up on Matt, okay? He was going through a rough time.

P.P.P.S. Joey, I really am sorry about Justine.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Nikita Dragun!


End file.
